


Family

by SnackThiefKeith



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Happy birthday Naruto, M/M, Menma Uchiha/Uzumaki, Other, but Sasuke still loves Naruto, genderfluid!naruto, past narusasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnackThiefKeith/pseuds/SnackThiefKeith
Summary: Something I wrote for Naruto's birthday. Didn't actually upload it until 1 AM on the 11th...but oh well.Post-canon centered around Sasuke's point of view.Happy Birthday Naru





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around my headcanon that Naruto and Sasuke had a thing, but Sasuke freaked out (cause he's emotionally constipated and couldn't handle his own feelings). Naru married Hinata eventually. Sakura and Sasuke had Sarada (I'm 100% certain that no sex was involved in Sarada's conception). Etc. Etc. Etc. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please be specific so I can improve.

For all his faults, Orochimaru truly was a genius. He’d given Sasuke a way to continue the Uchiha clan without actually having to touch Sakura. Now, he had a baby girl. Now Sakura was begging him to return with them to Konoha. Not as her husband. Not for her. For Sarada. And for himself. 

“Naruto, Kakashi, and I will always be your family. We have been since our first day as genin, even if you didn’t see us that way. Come be with your family. Besides, Naruto will track you down and drag you back if you don’t come back on your own.”

Sasuke couldn’t deny the truth in Sakura’s words. Especially the part about Naruto. He couldn’t ignore how his heart fluttered at the mention of the blond. It had been a few years since he’d seen them. Since he fled in the middle of the night while his former teammate slept tangled in the sheets of their shared bed. Maybe it was time to stop running from his feelings... 

Naruto came to see him the second they’d found out he’d returned to Konoha. The blond rushed through the door. Their hair was long that day, just like it had been the last time he’d seen them. They wore an orange dress that fit Naruto’s form perfectly. Whatever Naruto wore fit them perfectly. It always made Sasuke’s heart flutter and make him remember their time together. Naruto’s eyes sparkled when they rushed in the door.

“Sasuke, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. I wanted to tell you a while ago, but wasn’t sure how.”

Being called by his first name instead of “teme” caught Sasuke off guard. Naruto almost exclusively did that when they were serious. 

“Naruto! Good you’re here already! Come meet Sarada!” 

Of course, Sakura would have the worst timing...

Naruto’s eyes fell when they saw the baby girl that was clearly Sakura and Sasuke’s child. For a heartbreaking second, Sasuke had seen the sadness in Naruto’s eyes before the mask came up. The mask Naruto wore to prevent everyone—even themself—from seeing the sadness in their heart.

“What a cutie!” Naruto cooed. Sarada grabbed a fist full of blond hair and yanked, causing Naruto to yelp in pain. “She’s strong. Like her mom. Sakura-chan, why do you AND your daughter like to hurt me...?”

Sakura giggled. 

“What did you want to tell me, Naruto?”

Naruto smiled at him. That blindingly bright smile they used to hide their pain. The one that broke Sasuke’s heart. 

“I wanted to tell you to come home. But you’re here now. So, it’s ok. I should let you guys get settled. I need to help Hina-chan with the baby room today anyway.”

Sakura let out a surprised, but happy gasp. “You and Hinata are expecting a baby? That’s wonderful! Congratulations!”

Naruto smiled sheepishly. 

“You and Hinata are married?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto flinched at the coldness in Sasuke’s voice. 

“Yeah, about a year after I got back from traveling with you. About 3 years now. This will be my second kiddo. You should come meet Menma some time.”

Sasuke smirked fondly. “Only you would name your first-born child after a ramen topping.”

Naruto smirked back. “Obviously not only me. My parents did that too.”

Sasuke’s heart ached knowing that the one person he’d ever loved had moved on and married someone else. Was having children with someone else. But he saw how Naruto lit up talking about the kids. Naruto was happy. That would have to be enough for Sasuke. 

Sasuke and Sakura took Sarada to see Naruto’s family later that week. Hinata was happy to see them and graciously ushered them into her home. She cooed and fussed over the new baby. 

“Where’s Naruto?” Sakura asked.  
“Picking Menma up from school. They should be back soon.”

Sasuke briefly wondered how Naruto and Hinata had a school-aged child, yet had only married three years ago. 

Sakura helped Hinata in the kitchen while Sasuke cradled Sarada in his arm. It still amazed him that this little girl was his daughter. If there was one thing he’d do in this life, he was going to make sure she never had to experience all the pain and hardship that he had. 

“We’re home!” A small voice called out.  
“Welcome back!” Hinata greeted, rushing over to the entry way to greet her spouse and child.  
“Aunty Sakura! I missed you!” A blur of dark hair and vibrant blue rushed to Sakura. Naruto’s son tackled Sakura in a bear hug.  
“Hi Menma! I missed you too. Have you been good while I’ve been gone?” 

Sasuke couldn’t take his eyes off the child. The spiky dark hair. The tan skin. The whisker markings on his cheeks. The charcoal colored eyes. The loud shade of blue he wore. The blinding smile. There was no doubt this was the son of Naruto Uzumaki. There was no doubt that this was NOT the son of Hinata Hyuga. This was the son of Sasuke Uchiha. 

He’d made it about half way through dinner before he’d excused himself, saying he needed to get Sarada to bed. But Sakura should stay and catch up. He didn’t miss the sorrow Naruto tried to hide. Or the disappointment that Menma clearly displayed. 

Sasuke was still awake when Sakura got back. She wouldn’t meet Sasuke’s gaze. 

“You knew.” It wasn’t a question. It was an observation. “You knew about Menma. You knew he’s my son.”  
“Of course I did. Everyone here knows. About a year after Naruto leaves to find you, they come back with a dark-haired baby saying his name is Menma Uchiha. That he’s their son. No one dared ask questions. No one asked how. They know how Naruto tries to hide behind a smile. No one was willing to cause them more pain. A year later, they married Hinata. And now they’re expecting another baby. It’s just something everyone knows and no one talks about.”  
“Why did no one tell me? Why didn’t you tell me? We’ve spent the last year together and you never once told me.”  
“It wasn’t my secret to tell. This was a conversation for you and Naruto to have.”  
“Does Menma even know?”  
“He knows Hinata isn’t his biological mother. He was about a year old when they got married. He doesn’t remember it, but he’s in the pictures. Hinata and Naruto raised him together. She loves him and treats him the same way she’ll treat the child she’s carrying now. He calls her ‘mom’. So to him, it doesn’t make a difference. I don’t know if they told him that you’re his father.”

Sasuke ran hand through his hair. 

“You should really be having this conversation with Naruto.”

Sasuke knew she was right.

He stood outside Naruto and Hinata’s house for a long time. He never got around to knocking on the door. Hinata had come out to see him. 

“Were you going to stand out here all night?”  
“Maybe. How did you know I was here?”  
“Byakugan has no trouble seeing through doors and walls.”  
“The Hyuga compound must lack privacy then.”  
“Did you finally come to talk to Naruto about Menma?”  
Sasuke sighed heavily.  
“I know about what happened between you and Naruto. I know you loved each other. Probably have since we were kids. I know what happened when they found you. I also know you left before Naruto knew they were pregnant.”  
“I didn’t know Naruto could get pregnant at the time. I didn’t know at all until I saw living breathing proof with my own eyes.”  
“Naruto didn’t either. No one questioned them when they showed up a year later with who was obviously your child. I’m the only one Naruto ever told. I helped raise Menma. Naruto and I together. You may have fathered him, but he is our son. If you’re going to stick around and Naruto is ok with it—which I suspect they would be, since I’ve never known them to be able to refuse you for anything—then you are welcome to be apart of his life. To be his father. But if you’re going to just pack up and leave without a word again, please stay away. Menma doesn’t need that. And neither does Naruto. So, think very carefully before you walk back into their lives and into our home. The door is unlocked incase you decide to stay. I’ll leave you to your thoughts.”

Maybe it was motherhood or maybe she’d just grown as a person, but Sasuke was certain that he’d never heard such aggression from Hinata Hyuga in his life. 

Maybe she was better for Naruto and Menma. Maybe he should just stay away. 

Sasuke had tried to stay for Sarada. But watching Hinata with Naruto and Menma was too hard. Seeing the sad looks from them was harder still. Avoiding them...well, that broke him. Sasuke left within a year. 

It was quite a while before Sasuke returned to the village. He’d gotten a hawk from Kakashi about Naruto’s inauguration. Naruto was going to become Hokage. That’d always been their dream. Naruto would be Hokage and protect and love their village. Sasuke would be their shadow and protect and love them from a distance. 

A few weeks before the inauguration, Sasuke snuck back into the village. He’d done it quietly so no one would make a fuss. He didn’t want to stay long. But he needed to come back. If just for this brief moment. 

It used to be easy to sneak around the village at night. The city lights made it harder, but not impossible. 

He stopped at Sakura and Sarada’s house first. Sakura had done a good job of making the house a home for herself and their daughter. Sarada was sleeping when he got there, as he’d hoped. There was no need for her to see him leave. He checked in with Sakura, who said Sarada was doing well and growing fast. She was going to start the academy soon. Their former classmate, Shino, was going to be her teacher. Sakura had mentioned in a letter that Sarada liked to read, so Sasuke had brought her some books, a collection of children’s mystery novels. 

“Do you have to go? Sarada will need you when she awakens her sharingan. She’ll need someone she knows and trusts.”  
“Kakashi should be able to teach her just fine when the time comes. I need to keep moving. Something is stirring, and I need to take care of it before it gets here. That’s the best way to protect the people I love.”  
Sakura smiled sadly. “I have no illusion that you ever loved me. But thank you for loving our daughter. You have a weird way of showing it sometimes, but I know you love her.”  
Sasuke smiled. “I am found of you, Sakura. And I’m grateful you tracked me down and gave me a daughter.” He glanced down the hall to Sarada’s room. “I wish I could be the man that you and Sarada need me to be.”  
Sakura shrugged. “You are who you are and you’re doing you’re best. Maybe one day, things may change and you can be here more. Menma would like that too.”

Sasuke didn’t need to break into Naruto and Hinata’s house. Hinata was waiting at the door, holding a sleeping toddler. 

“Everyone’s already asleep. They’re all tired out from celebrating today. Try not to wake them.”

Sasuke nodded, grateful that Hinata understood. 

He crept up the stairs. Naruto and Hinata’s bedroom was ajar. Naruto wore their hair short. No pony tails now. Short and serious. They wore an obnoxiously orange t-shirt that made Sasuke shake his head. 

He looked down at his sleeping love. He wanted so badly to wake them up, kiss them, and say how he’d never stopped loving them. The clenching in his chest kept him from doing so. He couldn’t disrupt Naruto’s happy life. More than that, he couldn’t take Naruto telling him that they’d moved on. Even though the physical evidence of that was all around him, Sasuke couldn’t bear to hear the actual words. 

Instead, he pressed a gentle kiss on the future hokage’s forehead and whispered “happy birthday, Dobe.”

Menma was waiting outside the door. The nine-year-old looked up at Sasuke. Matching eyes locked on to each other. 

“Are you going to stay this time, Papa?” Menma asked. 

Sasuke felt his heart break into a million pieces. He’d come at this time of night to avoid having to tell either of his children that he was leaving again. He knelt down to Menma’s height. 

“I can’t, Menma.”  
“Renny misses you. They want you to come back. I hear them and Mom talking about it at night sometimes. Please stay Papa. Me and Renny and Sarada and Aunty Sakura want you to stay. Please stay.”  
“There’s something I need to protect the village from. So I can keep you, Renny, Sarada, and everyone else safe.”  
“After that, will you come back.”

Sasuke smiled and poked Menma in the forehead.  
“Maybe next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a drawing I did recently for Sasuke, Naruto, and Menma
> 
> http://sarcastic-ashhat.tumblr.com/post/165353351902/sasuke-naruto-and-menma-family-photo


End file.
